


First Valentine's

by Crawlingthroughashes



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3355355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawlingthroughashes/pseuds/Crawlingthroughashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The concept of having a 'Valentine' is new and foreign to Bart, but it's a retro tradition he wouldn't mind taking part in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I actually wrote this last year, but since it's Valentines Day I thought I'd post it on here.

The weight of the hastily made card burned into Bart’s side. He felt as if he’d swallowed a mouthful of sawdust and rubbed his throat raw with sandpaper as he sat next to Jaime. The older teen was talking away, gesturing with his hands every so often, but Bart listened without really hearing him. He was more intent on watching Jaime’s lips move.

The concept of having a Valentine was new to Bart, as were holidays in general. He’d never had a Valentine on Valentine’s Day. Mind you, he’d spent most of his Father’s Days without a father, and Mother’s Days without a mother, but that was all in the past (or future, depending on how you looked at it). 

_'Say something already!'_ Bart silently berated himself. When Jaime had asked him if he wanted to hang out—on Valentines Day, no less—he’d been ecstatic. But now, much to Bart’s dismay, it was clear that their get together was the usual hanging out, and most definitely not a date. Still, he knew that if he didn’t tell Jaime now, then he never would. 

"I just think the whole Valentines thing is a _carga de basura_ ," Jaime complained, swept away by his tirade. "It’s just an excuse for couples to rub their relationships in everyone else’s face—” 

Jaime, cut-off mid rant, froze as Bart’s lips molded with his own. _'Soft,'_ Bart thought. Despite the number of times he’d watched Jaime bite his lips raw out of stress or nerves, his lips were unbelievably soft. The kiss lasted for a few moments… ten, fifteen, twenty seconds, before Jaime pulled away, a stunned look flashing briefly across his face. Bart’s heartbeat was a rapid crescendo as he waited for Jaime to respond. 

"W-why?" Jaime stuttered finally, his face flushed. Bart felt his impulsive courage desert him as he unearthed the heart-shaped card from his pocket and flung it on Jaime’s lap. It read, "I have a crash on you." 

Jaime examined the card gingerly. “I didn’t think you...” his voice faltered, unable to bring his words above a whisper. Bart averted his gaze, even as Jaime shifted off the couch and exited the room. He felt the sting of rapidly forming tears pricking his eyes, and a heavy lump rising in his throat, threatening to choke him. 

—- 

Jaime wiped the palms of his hands on his jeans and began to scrounge through the cupboard. Heat was still rising to his cheeks as he sorted through the haphazardly stacked cereal boxes and cans. "Milagro!" he called with a bite of impatience in his voice. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Did you—" Jaime’s voice faltered as his sister emerged from the stairway. Her face was dotted with smears of chocolate, and a heart-shaped box was tucked snugly under one of her arms. 

_[Jaime Reyes, your heart rate is increasing and you are experiencing muscle tension. Parameters suggest we terminate the Milagro.]_

“Ay dios mio! ¡Eres un idiota!” Jaime exclaimed, ignoring Khaji da. “Esos fueron para Bart.” 

Milagro pursed her lips, and said in an infuriatingly level voice, ”I thought you weren’t going to give them to him.” 

"That was before I…before he…" Jaime cursed under his breath. He’d been feeling, er, differently, towards Bart for a while now. It had started somewhere in between the missions, and hanging out, and inside jokes, and too long glances on his part. But he’d never suspected that his friend shared his feelings. 

Still clutching the Valentine from Bart, Jaime took the box (and what was left of the chocolate) from his protesting sister and headed back to the living room. "Uh, these are, well, were for you," Jaime mumbled inaudibly, before thrusting the box into Bart’s hands, and accidentally spilling the remaining contents across the younger boy’s lap. Jaime’s cheeks were flaming as he rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Mi hermana estúpida ate them." 

Bart’s lips formed a perfect “o” shape, and Jaime felt his breath hitch in his throat as he waited for a reaction. Finally, an irresistible smile lit up Bart’s face, and Jaime felt a twin smile form on his own lips as the younger boy flung his arms around his neck enthusiastically. 

"So," Bart said slyly. "Does this mean we’re not going to boycott V-day?" 

Jaime laughed into his brownish-red hair. “I guess not.” 

"Are we," Bart paused, as if daring Jaime to finish the sentence. Jaime gnawed on his lower lip. “Dating?” he guessed. Bart nodded nervously, strands of hair falling into his eyes. Jaime had never seen the talkative teenager so quiet and reserved. It was definitely an odd spectacle. To answer the question, Jaime pulled Bart out of the embrace and held him at arms length distance, before leaning in to kiss him. There was a bit of nose-bumping at first, and Bart’s constant vibrating made the kiss a little sloppy, but it was perfect all the same. After a minute or so more, Bart broke the kiss, panting slightly. “One sec,” he sighed breathlessly, darting out of Jaime’s embrace to pop a few chocolate truffles in his mouth. "Mmm ‘s crash," his words were garbled as he spoke through the mouthful of chocolate. Turning back to Jaime, Bart stood on his tip-toes and pressed their lips together once more.

The taste of semi-sweet chocolate lingered on Bart’s breath, and Jaime found himself silently agreeing. _‘Crash. Totally crash.’_


End file.
